Love In Pain
by amygerrard
Summary: Anyone/Elena - I'm so tired of grieving like this. If you can take away this pain, I'll be anything you want to. Prompt by ceres wish. AU. Rated M.


**AN:**** Another o/s for '****The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 4**'. Enjoy!

**Prompt by _ceres_wish_: Anyone/Elena - _I'm so tired of grieving like this. If you can rake away this pain, I'll be anything you want to._  
**

**__Rated: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Damon growled as he flung the door of the boarding house open, nearly tearing it from its hinges. He stalked towards the parlour and filled a tumbler with bourbon, downing it in one quick gulp. He held the tumbler in a tight grip, enjoying the crack of the glass and the sharp pain as the jagged edges punctured his skin. Blood flowed from the wound but he didn't care, even as it dripped onto his precious Persian rug. He stood in the parlour, lost in the memories of the past few hours. The final battle had come and gone but had not left the group without its casualties. They had lost someone dear to them, someone they would never forget.

Damon sighed, opening his palm and allowing the broken shards of glass to fall to the floor. The wound on his hand healed; the dried blood the only indication that he had been hurt. His feet moved sullenly to the stairs, each step like a mountain to climb. He collapsed against the wall in exhaustion when he reached the landing and slid along until he reached his dark wooden door. His hand clasped the door knob but before he could turn it he froze, finally registering the beating of a heart from his bedroom. His survival instincts kicked in, energy flowing through his body as he stepped through the door and into his bedroom. Damon looked to the bed, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the broken girl sitting on his bed.

"Elena?" He questioned warily, moving towards her slowly.

"I've lost so many people." Elena cried, her body shaking with the force of her sobs. Damon wasted no time in sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her body towards his chest and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, his own grief all but forgotten.

"_Shh_. I'm here." He whispered, pressing small kisses to her hair as he rubbed her back in soothing motions.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore." Elena pled as her hands clawed at his shirt, nearly tearing it with her grip.

"You won't feel like this forever, I promise." He sighed; this young woman had experienced too much loss for her innocent heart to handle and he knew that he would do anything to ease her pain.

Elena released his shirt from her grasp, wiping at her tears furiously. She moved from his embrace so that she could look into his tender eyes. "Make me forget."

"What?" Damon questioned but before he could think anything more of it, she had flung herself at him and pressed her lips to his. He froze in shock before he pulled away, holding her at bay to prevent any more of her lust-filled attempts. "Elena, _stop_."

"Please, Damon." She cried, clawing her way into his lap. "I don't want to grieve anymore."

"This isn't the right thing to do." Damon countered, his will crumbling with each look into her doe eyes.

"I just want you to make me feel something more." Elena begged, her hands pulling at his shirt. "Do it for _both_ of us."

"Elena-" She kissed him again before he could give any more reasons for them to not find comfort in each other. Damon moaned against her lips, finally giving in to the eternal temptation that was Elena Gilbert. His hands cupped her cheeks delicately as he fell back against the mattress, pulling her along with him.

Elena lay above him, grinding against him until she felt his arousal grow beneath her. Her hands plucked at his shirt buttons while Damon sank his tongue into her warm mouth. Damon moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, sliding it up her body as his hands glided up her ribs and over her breasts until it fell from her head. Their lips were drawn together like magnets once more as their hands moved across the skin of their lover's chests.

Elena slid her hands into the fabric of his shirt, pushing at it until it fell off his muscular shoulders. Damon pushed himself up until Elena was straddling his lap so that he could shrug the shirt from his body. His fingers went to the button of her jeans, playing with it until it popped open and he could slide the fabric down her legs. Elena stood from the bed, allowing the jeans to pool at her feet. She tugged Damon to his feet by his belt before she rid him of his own trousers. His hands glided down her arms until he linked his fingers with hers, their hands intertwining. Their eyes locked as they said the words that neither could bring themselves to speak. They spoke of loss, of remembrance, of love and of comfort.

Elena released his hands, snaking her own behind her back to the clasp of her bra. A moment later, the lace fell away from her chest and to the floor. Damon took a step closer to her, his index finger drawing a line down the centre of her chest. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her towards him until their chests connected. They moved together, enjoying the friction of the skin-on-skin contact as their nipples pebbled.

Damon slipped his hands around her back until they caressed the mounds of her bottom. His hands slipped below the waistband of her panties, prying them from her flesh until they landed on the wooden floor. His fingers picked at his own boxers until they wrapped around his ankles and with one step and a flick of his foot, they landed on the stack of books beside his bed.

Elena stared at his naked body, taking in the essence of Damon Salvatore. Her hands grazed his shoulders before she gave him a sharp push towards the bed. He gave himself over to her control as he collapsed onto the sheets, knowing that she needed to be in charge after so long of _waiting_ for things to happen. She crawled onto the bed until she straddled his waist. Damon gripped her thighs, allowing his hands to glide against her soft skin in a soothing manner.

"Elena." He groaned as her fingernails raked against his chest. She leant down and placed soft kisses along the red welts, soothing the burning skin. She slid up his body until her lips pressed to his in a tender kiss. Her hips arched against his until the tip of his erection hit her folds.

Elena leant back from the kiss, allowing her body to sink onto his hard length. Damon caressed her hips as they adjusted to the sensation of each other. She rolled her hips experimentally, a small smile gracing her lips at his gasp of pleasure. Damon held her as she rocked against him, his hands moving to her breasts which bounced with each thrust of her hips. He pinched her nipples, savouring the sight of her long neck as she arched back in pleasure.

Elena clenched her inner walls as her climax approached eliciting a groan from deep within his chest. She pulled at his arms until he was pressed tightly against her chest. Her breath hitched at the change in angle as he met her thrust for thrust. Her forehead connected with his and they stared into each other's eyes. Their gaze held as Elena met her release with a flick against her button from Damon's deft fingers, and as Damon followed after with a low groan.

They continued to rock against each other as the waves of their orgasms began to cease. Elena's head moved to the crook of his neck as his arms encircled her back. They sat like that for minutes upon end until Damon felt her tears return. He slowly pulled from her core, moving them until they lay underneath the thread bare sheets.

Elena slid against the soft fabric until she lay upon Damon's chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, gripping it tightly as her chest heaved with sobs. Her fingers gripped at his shoulders while her cries subsided. When her tears finally stopped flowing, Damon held her just as tightly as she drifted of to sleep.

"You'll always have me. I'll never leave you." Damon murmured against the crown of her head. Elena sighed in her sleep at his words, her subconscious holding onto them with earnest. She slept soundly that night, wrapped in his loving embrace in the knowledge that she would never be alone.

* * *

_Be good and review! Amy xo_


End file.
